Life As We Know It
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Ella is Robin and Marian's eldest child, she hates Marian because of everything she has done. Robin is the head of Locksley Inc. Ella then seeks to find some sort of comfort, only to find Regina a receptionist who works at her father's company. She believes that maybe this Regina, could mend her father's broken and clouded heart.
1. Runaway

"Elizabeth Grace Locksley" Robin yelled from the top of the stairs "If you walk out that door, god help me, I will ground you for the rest of your life!"

"I'm already living in hell father! Why do you allow that thing back into our lives when you know she'll only leave us again" she screamed back, she swung her backpack onto her back and headed for the door

"Gracie, just wait!" Marian screamed after her, the brunette immediately stopped and turned around, meeting the eyes that mirrored her own, sky blue, her father's

"Please Marian, just stop before you hurt our already broken family" the brunette snapped back

"But we are a family no matter what" Marian tried to counter

"There is no us, not with you mother" she hissed "You are no longer apart of this family, since the day you left us, you are no mother to me." She yelled, she ran out the door of their penthouse at the top of Locksley Inc. and into the elevator trying to hold back her tears but they kept flowing. She finally made it outside and took a seat on the stairs, staring at her phone with tear stained eyes.

_Big fight, the monster came back. Can you pick me up? – Ella_

_I'm working babe, stop by the shop. I still owe you one. –Jax_

She let out a frustrated sigh, how was she supposed to get there, his shop was clear across town. She locked her phone and tossed it in her bag, she paused and rummaged through her bag, a half empty bottle of Jack Daniel's lay at the bottom. She sighed and took a swig.

* * *

><p>"Yes I will bring some chocolate home" Regina laughed into the phone "Goodbye Tink" Regina said hanging up the phone, having a pregnant woman living in the same house is always humorous, to Tink's crazy mood swings to her odd cravings, she loved her best friend regardless. Regina made her way out into the hall and waited for the elevator. The doors finally opened and she stepped in pushing the button to the street level. She walked out the door to see a girl with brunette hair sobbing into her ripped jeans with alcohol in her hand.<p>

"Hi" Regina said sitting next to the disheveled teen, the brunette instantly shot up and wiped her tears

"Hi, I'm so sorry" she spoke

"Oh no, dear it's fine. You seem like you had a pretty rough night" Regina said looking at the now empty bottle of Jack Daniel's, the brunette sighed

"You could say that" she mumbled

"Well, I'm Regina Mills"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Regina, My name is-" she paused, she obviously could tell that this woman worked for her father's company and she didn't want her to judge her by his wealth

"You can call me Ella" she said

"Ella, that's a pretty name" Regina said pulling up the girl from her sitting position

"Thank you" Ella spoke she awkwardly stood next to Regina and waited for her to say something, anything

"So" Regina said sliding her hands into her jacket pocket "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh. It's complicated" Ella mumbled, she didn't want to tell Regina really what was going on since they've only met a few minutes ago. Ella contemplated on what to say, she decided to make a tiny lie

"You see" Ella started to say "My mother came back and my father is choosing her over me. So right now I'm kind of homeless, I have a little brother but I couldn't live with myself if he was out on the streets with me. My mother is such an unpleasant women, she left me with my dad when I was only four years old. Then when I turned thirteen she came back, she got pregnant again and my little brother was born. It seemed like everything was going great again." Ella took a deep breath as tears rolled down her cheeks again

"Then she left again, leaving my dad, my newborn brother and I again like she always does. I've never seen him so heartbroken. For weeks he wouldn't smile, he lost a ton of weight. But it got better eventually and my brother just turned six a few days ago and now she's back." Ella stopped and looked at Regina, Regina had tears in her eyes

"Oh god." Ella said "I'm so sorry, I totally just vented to you. I barely even know you Regina. I'll just go" Ella said picking up her backpack

"No" Regina said wiping away her tears "it's fine, I just. I can connect with that"

Ella stopped and looked at her

"Really?" she asked

"Yes. Not exactly the same way but my mother, her name was Cora. She just sucked the life out of my father and when he passed away she turned her attention to me. It wasn't easy, but I'm glad I ended up where I am." Regina said smiling

"My advice to you my dear is to just breathe, things happen for a reason but in the end everything will happen as they should." Regina said

"Just breathe. I like that" Ella said smiling for the first time in a long time, Regina looked at the young girl with beautiful brunette hair and piercings blue eyes, although she looked different she saw herself in that troubled girl

"I know I'm a complete stranger to you Ella but I don't want a young girl like yourself to be homeless especially at this time of year, almost Christmas. You can stay with me for a few days if you would like" Regina offered

"Really?" Ella said astonished

"Absolutely, you seem like a good person who just had a few bumps in the road. Everyone needs a little help from time to time."

"You are such an amazing person Regina, just a few days" Ella said hugging Regina, Regina tensed a bit but she relaxed and hugged the girl back

"Now before we go home I need to stop at the store, did you need to go anywhere?" Regina asked leading the girl to her car

"Audi RS5 in black" Ella said "Nice choice"

"Thank you" Regina said chuckling

"But yes I do need to stop somewhere across town if you don't mind"

"Sure just tell me where to go" Regina said reversing then pulling out

After the duo went to the store to get an absently huge amount of junk food, Ella told Regina to pullover, Regina frowned

"We're at a tattoo parlor"

"Very observant of you Regina" Ella chuckled

"What are we doing here?" she asked taking off her seatbelt

"My boyfriend works here" Ella said unbuckling her seatbelt

"And does this boyfriend have a name?" Regina asked

"Jax" Ella said smiling "Do you want to come out and meet him?"

"Oh no it's fine, I need to make a phone call. But I'm sure I'll meet him soon"

"Okay, I'll be ten minutes tops" Ella said running into the parlor, Regina took this time to try and tell Tink that they would be having a guest with them at their loft apartment she pulled out her phone and pressed one on her speed dial

"Hey Tink" Regina said

"Hey Gina, where the hell are those clipper things for the flowers?" Tink asked, Regina could hear her rummaging through draws

"You mean scissors?" Regina said giggling

"Shut up" Tink groaned "Just where are they?"

"Top shelf below the microwave dear"

"Thanks" Tink mumbled

"What are you doing with those?" Regina asked leaning against the steering wheel

"Fashionista things"

"Be careful, Please"

"Always, any who. Why'd you call? Did they run out of chocolate?"

"No, I got everything and a little bit extra for my future Niecey" she hesitated for a moment, how was she going to explain that she's letting a homeless girl that she barely knows into their apartment

"Gina what did you do?" Tink asked breaking the silence

"It's nothing big" Regina lied "I just got something, like it's pretty" Regina said

"What do you mean pretty, is it that crib I wanted?"

"No"

"Well then I don't want it" Tink said

"You said to always extend kindness, right?" Regina said

"Of course, that's what should be done always"

"Then you will like this, thing I'm bringing home"

"Oh god, Hun please tell me you didn't steal another dog from the neighbor's house"

"I didn't steal, I just fed him and kept him warm for a few days" Regina mumbled

"Tell that to the restraining order" Tink laughed

"Trust me, it isn't a dog. Just keep an open mind okay?"

"Fine, that chocolate better be good" Tink said

"Promise, bye Tink." Regina said

"Bye Gina!" Tink said hanging up the phone

Regina looked at her watch it had already been twenty minutes, she almost went out until she saw a young man who looked about 23 years old walk out, he had longish brown hair pulled back in a man bun. He also had a beard, he wore a fitted black V-neck that showed off just how ripped he was pairing with fitted jeans and of course, the most typical hipster thing to wear, combat boots. She looked at his arms, he had a lot of tattoos.

"Where's Ella?" she mumbled to herself, a few seconds later Ella came out with plastic around her arm, Ella stopped by the young man and kissed him, then ruffled his hair and made her way to Regina's car, Regina stared at the girl, he looked way too old for her

"Look Regina!" Ella said pointing to her new tattoo on her forearm

"You got a tattoo!" Regina said gasping

"Yeah! Your speech made me get it, see" Ella said moving her arm into the light

"Just Breathe" Regina mumbled, it was in beautiful script writing

"You like it?" Ella asked

"Oh my god, I didn't mean to inspire you that much dear" Regina said

"Well Jax owed me a tattoo, thought I'd make it significant" Ella said smiling

"Was that man with you Jax?" Regina asked

"Yes it was! Isn't he just the dreamiest guy you've ever seen? His gorgeous green eyes and tan skin" Ella said rambling on and on, she only stopped when she heard a tapping on her window, Regina jumped at the sight of him, Ella rolled down her window

"Jaxy Waxy" Ella cooed

"Gracie" Jax said in a baby tone, Ella glared at him

"You forgot your phone Ells" Jax said tossing her, her phone

"Thanks Jaxy" Ella cooed again

"Anytime Elizabeth" Jax said smirking

"Shut up Leslie" Ella said laughing

"Bye weirdo" Jax said kissing her cheek

Ella rolled up her window and turned to Regina who had her eyebrow raised

"What?" Ella asked

"How old is he?" Regina asked

"Oh, like my age" Ella lied

"Really?" Regina said not believing a word, she turned on the car and started driving

"Okay no" Ella said

"How much years are you apart?" Regina asked sternly

"You know like two, maybe five years" she mumbled sinking into the leather seat

"Five years!" Regina said slamming on the breaks, Ella flew in her seat only to be stopped by the seatbelt

"Whoa there!" Ella yelled

"I'm sorry" Regina said shaking her head, she began to drive again

"How old are you?" Regina asked

"Twenty one" Ella lied, Regina looked at the girl then back to the road "Okay, minus three"

"You're eighteen and he's twenty three!" Regina yelled

"It's crazy how love works isn't it?" Ella said smiling, Regina just shook her head

"We're here" she said pulling up to a rather large building

"Cool!" Ella said grabbing her backpack and other groceries, they got into the elevator and went to the very top

"Welcome to my loft penthouse thing" Regina said leading her down the long hallway to a set of double French doors

"No offense but aren't you a secretary?" Ella asked

"Well yes but Locksley Inc. pays me a good amount of money and my roommate is a high end fashion designer." Regina said opening the door, Ella giggled at the sight before her, a very pregnant blonde was dancing with flowers in her hand. She had on leather tights, with a loose white long sleeve button up shirt, her hair was up in a ponytail and she had on amazing black heels.

"Regina" the blonde shrieked, Regina laughed and joined her singing along to the song and dancing like maniacs around the loft

_Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me. _Tink sang

_I said you're holding back! _Regina sang back

_She said, shut up and dance with me! _Ella finished, Regina and Tink both smiled and pulled the girl and they all started dancing

_This woman is my destiny, she said oh, oh, oh, shut up and dance with me. _The girls sang, the song ended and they all laughed and sat on the floor

"And who might you be?" Tink asked cheerily

"This is Ella, she is the thing I was talking about over the phone" Regina said

"Oh, Hi Ella" Tink smiled "Regina can I talk to you for a minute?" Tink asked

"Yes, Uhm Ella why don't you go upstairs, the room to the left is all yours" Regina said

"Okay cool thanks!" Ella said jumping up, grabbing her backpack and dashing up the stairs, As soon as the door closed Tink stared at Regina

"You brought home a living person Regina!" Tink whisper yelled

"I know, I know, but she's in need of a home Tink"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You brought home a homeless girl! Regina!"

"She is having mother problems and , and family problems" Regina said her voice started to crack and tears formed

"Tink, she looked like me when I used to cry and run to your house except well the alcohol part and the older boyfriend thing" Regina started to ramble on, Tink sighed

"You don't want her to end up like you did with a broken family" Tink said sitting down on the couch

"Exactly, she's so young and so confused." Regina said giving her a sad puppy dog look

"Regina we don't even know if she had her shots yet" Tink said, Regina chuckled

"Tink she's not a dog"

"Of course not" Tink said giggling "But she is a teenager and you know how they can be. I work with a few, well the models. They aren't that nice" Tink huffed

"If I promise that she will be a good girl can we keep her?" Regina said, Tink laughed

"Of course we can keep her, she's like a mini you but with a tad more fashion sense" Tink said running away into the kitchen

"Hurtful!" Regina yelled she looked at her outfit, it screamed sophisticated yet old lady, she let out a frustrated sigh. Maybe she did need an upgrade, she went upstairs and took a shower coming down an hour later. She heard snickering in the kitchen, so she went into the loft's kitchen and saw Ella and Tink eating ice cream.

"What are you two laughing about?" Regina asked grabbing a spoon and her own tub of ice cream

"Nothing" Ella said smirking "Anyways, I'm curious on how you got the name Tinkerbell" she said looking at Tink with her big blue eyes, Regina chuckled, Tink rolled her eyes

"Well, my parents loved the movie peter pan and they knew I'd have blonde hair and blue eyes so they named me Tinkerbell Rose"

"No way" Ella said giggling

"It's true" Regina said laughing "Guess what her boyfriend's name is"

"Peter?" Ella guessed

"No, of course not" Tink said "It's Killian"

"As in captain hook?" Ella said with her mouth open

"His parent also loved the movie peter pan" Tink said

"There's so much people in the world and you happen to end up with a person who was named after a movie that you were also named after. Wow." Ella said shoveling ice cream in her mouth

"Crazy isn't it?" Regina chuckled

"And is that little one going to be named Wendy?" Ella asked

"Heavens no!" Tink said "We were thinking something like mermaidy"

"Mermaidy?" Ella said

"Yes! I like the name Alana but Killian likes Attina, you know the eldest of Ariel's sisters. But Alana is the second eldest and she is so glamourous. But I guess we'll just wait and see." Tink said smiling

"Wow, uhm yes. We'll see" Ella giggled

"Well although I'd love to keep talking to you both, this baby has finally stopped moving and that's my cue to go to sleep. Good night girls" Tink said pulling herself up and heading up the stairs

"I guess we both should go to sleep" Ella said pulling Regina up

"Yes we do"

"Do you work tomorrow?" Ella asked

"Yes, five thirty in the morning"

"Can I come with you?" Ella asked

"I don't know how my boss would feel about that" Regina started to say

"Oh I'm sure he won't mind" Ella said smirking

"Well if anything I can say you're my niece from Canada and I'm just bringing you in for a few hours"

"Good one aye!" Ella said, Regina chuckled

"Goodnight Ella" Regina said

"Good night Regina" Ella said laughing, she went into her room and lay on her bed, tomorrow was another day, maybe it would all work out in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Well I hope you all liked it, I loved writing it. So all I need is one review and I will continue to write this story. Soooo that being said, please review!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	2. Miss Hobo

"This is all your fault" Marian hissed

"How exactly is it my fault that you left only to return now?" Robin asked

"If you would have just sent her to boarding school like I told you, she wouldn't be like this."

"I would never send my children away, they need to be a part of something not be with strangers in a foreign place Marian." Robin said, he hated arguing with her but she was wrong for thinking that way

"So you're just going to let her go, out into the streets. Some kind of parent you are!"

"It seems to be like I'm her only parent, I know that she will make all the right decisions."

"Are you sure about that?" Marian challenged

"Absolutely, unlike you, I know my daughter."

"Whatever Robin, I'm going out. Don't wait up." Marian said descending down the stairs

"There you go leaving again, like you always do!" Robin yelled, he let out a frustrated sigh and closed his bedroom door, he walked over to his bed and sat at the edge of it, he was hunched over massaging his temples. Not only did Marian leave but his little girl left as well. He prayed that she was safe, he contemplated on whether or not to track her from her phone, but then again she would be ever more pissed off. She may be with her boyfriend, he shuddered at the thought, he only met Jax once although the boy was pleasant and proper he had a lot of tattoos and his beard was way better than Robin's.

"Daddy?" a little voice called from the doorway

"Ah my little man, come here" Robin said smiling and opening his arms, Roland climbed onto his father's lap with his green blanket and rested his head on his father

"Why did mommy go?" Roland asked

"Well, mommy just needed some time to think" Robin said caressing his son's brown curly locks

"Is she coming back?" Robin hesitated, he had no clue if she was going to return

"How about we go get some ice cream?" Robin asked

"Ice cream! Yes daddy please!" Roland said jumping off of his father and pulling his hand

"Okay my little man, let daddy get his wallet and then we can go."

"Okay, should I go tell Cece daddy?" Roland asked, he could never say Grace, which is what Ella's family called her, she never allowed her friends to call her Grace it was too proper and boring so she came up with the name Ella, it was close to her first name Elizabeth and it just stayed with her. But Roland couldn't say either, all he could say was Cece and it just stuck. Of course Ella didn't mind.

"Cece, isn't here right now. But we can make this an only boy's night okay?" Robin said, Roland frowned and looked at his sister's door

"Okay, but can we bring her back something just in case?" Roland asked

"Of course we can!" Robin said picking up his child and heading down towards the elevator, he hit the garage button then went to where their cars were parked

"Which one should we take?" Robin asked the young boy

"The bat mobile!" Roland shrieked, Robin chuckled Roland always chose the matte black Lamborghini aventador

"Sounds good my boy" Robin said placing Roland down, he unlocked the car then went to a cabinet where Roland's booster seat, he placed it in the car and strapped Roland in, he backed up and drove off with his little boy. They stayed out for hours walking around the city and enjoying frozen treats, it wasn't cold or hot it was just perfect. Robin glanced at his watch, 11:53 p.m.

"It seems like it's past your bedtime little man" Robin said crouching down to his son who was staring into the fountain in the park

"Okay" Roland said yawning "Can I make a wish first?" Roland asked

"Of course" Robin said fishing in his pocket to find a quarter, he gave Roland the quarter, Roland smiled, he shut his eyes and held the quarter in his tiny hands, and threw the coin into the water, he then looked at his father and reached his arms up, Robin picked up the little boy and started walking towards the car

"What did you wish for?" Robin asked his sleepy son

"For our family to be fixed" Roland said closing his eyes, Robin stopped and sighed, even Roland, his six year old could see how broken their family was. An hour later they were home, Robin put Roland to sleep and went to his room, he stopped in from of Ella's and opened the door hoping that she was in there, but she wasn't. He sighed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Regina groaned as she heard the alarm clock ring, she looked at the clock, 4:00 am, another day at work, she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower, she got ready and looked at her watch, 4:45. Plenty of time she thought to herself, she walked down the stairs and smelled bacon.<p>

"Ella?" she said looking at the young girl in her kitchen cooking. She had on chuck Taylor's, dyed denim jeans, a white tee and a leather jacket on, she sported a laid back, messy updo.

"Good morning!" Ella said flipping a pancake onto a plate that had bacon on the side. "I hope you're hungry because I made breakfast!" Ella said placing the plate of food on the counter, Regina pulled up a stool and sat down

"Wow, thank you I didn't know you could cook" Regina said eating her pancake, Ella giggled

"Surprise" Ella said

"Where did you get those clothes from?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep last night so I called Jax and went shopping, I even bought you a little something." Ella said bending and reaching for the shopping bags, she placed them on the counter

"That isn't little" Regina said pushing away her plate

"Okay fine, but you really do need new things to wear, like you look good and everything but to be honest you remind me of my grandma locks-" Ella paused

"Grandma who?" Regina asked

"Grandma Locks" Ella said

"Oh is that your last name?" Regina asked

"Yes it is, Elizabeth Grace Locks" Ella chanted

"Nice, but really dear this isn't necessary, I don't want you to buy me anything."

"Honestly, it doesn't even matter." Ella said pulling out a few outfits "Now if you don't mind go put this one and then go to work" Ella said handing Regina a shopping bag

"Fine" Regina said heading up the stairs, she came back down stairs ten minutes later

"Ella, uhm are you sure I look okay? I've never looked like this before" Regina said coming down the stairs, Ella paused the music and came out from the kitchen

"Holy shit! You look hot!" Ella squealed, Regina blushed

"Watch your language dear" Regina said sternly

"Sorry" Ella said giggling Regina spun around "You think it looks good? I feel like it's a bit revealing" Regina said

"No way it's –"

"Holy shit Regina!" Tink yelled from the top balcony interrupting Ella, "You look hot!" Regina shook her head, while Ella laughed into the pillow next to her, Tink made her way down the stairs and looked at Regina nodding in approval

"Silk Grey button up, Black pencil skirt above the navel, tights and oh my god!" Tink shrieked looking at Regina's shoes

"Are those the 2015 spring –" Tink started to say

"Eyeline pumps Louis Vuitton, hell yeah they are!" Ella said finishing Tink's sentence with a smirk

"Where the hell did you get those? They're like nearly a grand and haven't even come out yet!" Tink said

"I know a guy" Ella said smiling

"Homeless girl knows people?" Tink said "I'm impressed"

"Hey!" Ella yelled "That's Miss Hobo to you, Tinkerbell" Regina chuckled

"But seriously, you look like a hot secretary now, not an elderly receptionist" Ella said, Regina folder her arms

"More like the sexy naughty secretary" Tink mumbled

"I heard that Tink, I'm not even a secretary." Regina said

"True, but you surely look like one now, well except for your hair." Tink said walking up to her raven haired friend and taking out the pins from her tight ballerina like bun.

"I call it elegant updo" Tink said spinning Regina around for Ella to see the back

"Wow, now you look hot" Ella said smiling

"Thank you, both of you" Regina said smiling she looked at her watch, 5:15

"Crap, we need to go Ella" Regina said grabbing her purse

"You're going like that?" Tink asked

"Of course, I was going for a neo-grunge look" Ella said cheerily

"Well you definitely achieved it, have fun you too" Tink said laughing and heading into the kitchen

"Thanks" they both said, Regina swung her arm around Ella's shoulders

"You know you're the little sister I've never wanted" Regina joked

"Aww, and you're the motherly sister I never wanted" Ella said hugging Regina's waist

* * *

><p>"Come on my little man" Robin said trying to wake up his son<p>

"I don't want to" Roland said hugging his blanket tighter

"You have school my boy and I have work" Robin said quietly

"Okay" Roland said sitting up on his bed

"That's my boy, now John made you some breakfast, if you hurry you can have some before I drop you off at school" Robin offered

"Okay!" Roland shrieked jumping up from his bed and running to the bathroom to get ready, Robin chuckled and went downstairs, he heard a loud crash from the foyer, he quickly ran there and saw Marian drunk out of her mind, she knocked down a vase and the glass shattered

"Are you kidding me?" Robin yelled

"Oh be quite" Marian said stumbling over her words "It was just an accident" she mumbled, Robin shook his head he didn't want Roland to see his mother like this

"Marian just go to the guest room" Robin said massaging his temples

"But I want to go in our room" she cooed throwing herself on him

"Stop this right now, you need to sober up now. Leave" he said a little more forceful

"Common Robey" she cooed again, he could smell the alcohol in her

"Please, for the sake of our son just go" Robin said holding her hands together, she rolled her eyes

"Whatever dear, I just wanted this one thing from you but like always you don't come through" she said turning away from him

"Well, Dear" Robin said sternly "I could give you my everything; but to you, I'd still be nothing." She let out a sigh and dragged herself into one of the guest bedrooms

"Daddy I'm ready!" Roland squealed running down the stairs

"That's good my boy, now you go get some grub and I'll make sure Cece will pick you up from school." Robin said, Roland nodded and went to the kitchen were John made him all his favorites.

* * *

><p>"So you're a receptionist at Locksley Inc." Ella said staring at the tall building, where she had run away from, she prayed to god that she wouldn't run into her father<p>

"Yes I am" Regina said parking the care and heading to the front door, she slid her keycard and opened the door for Ella

"Why thank you ma'am" Ella cooed

"Anytime" Regina said smiling

"What floor do you work on?" Ella asked when they got in the elevator

"Five" Regina said pushing the button

"No wonder I've never seen you" Ella mumbled

"Hold the door!" a voice yelled from down the lobby, Regina stuck her foot between the doors and it opened

"Thank you Regina" a breathless pixie cut haired woman said

"No problem Mary-Margret" Regina said, MM smiled

"Who's your friend?" she asked cheeringly

"Oh she's uhm" Regina started to say

"I'm her niece Ella, from Canada" Ella said

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Ella" MM said smiling and shook her hand

"Pleasure" Ella said smiling

"Wow, Regina. You look gorgeous!" MM said eyeing her up and down, Regina blushed

"Thank you, this was my niece's doing actually"

"I'm impressed" MM said

"Thank you!" Ella said

"Anyways, did you hear what happened?" MM asked pushing the button once more

"Hear what?" Regina asked

"The new Locksley family drama" MM said

"No, what happened?" Regina asked curiously

"Yah what happened?" Ella chimed in

"Apparently Mr. Locksley's wife came back" MM said

"You don't say?" Ella said, Regina eyed her suspiciously, Ella shrugged

"Apparently she's a horrid person, she wants to take his money." MM continued "But it gets better"

"Really?" Regina said

"Their eldest child, ran away from home. That very night." Regina thought to herself for a second, but her train of thought got interrupted

"How do you know all this?" Ella said immediately, she saw Regina thinking

"A janitor was working on the floor below and heard everything" MM said

"Poor thing, that child." Regina said shaking her head

"I know, I didn't even know he had children, well except his son Roland, he goes to school with my little Neal." MM said

"Me neither." Regina said

"Well that's Mr. Locksley for you, the mysterious man. I heard he might even cancel the company ball." MM said

"What!" Ella yelled, Regina and MM looked at her, her phone started to ring, thank god she thought to herself

"Excuse me." She said answering the phone

_Hello? She said_

_Grace, it's me. I know you're upset and you have every right to be. Robin said_

_I know, I know. Ella whispered into the phone_

_Can you at least pick up your brother from school today? He misses you. Robin said, Ella didn't want to hint Regina of who she truly was, so she decided to speak French for a bit._

_Bien sûr, je vais venir à votre bureau plus tard. She said_

_You will? Great I'll see you in my office soon then. Love you! He said_

_Je te aime aussi. _Ella said hanging up her phone, Regina and MM stood there in shock

"You speak French?" Regina said

"Oh aunty, of course I do I'm from Quebec." Ella lied

"Okay." Regina said "Well this is the floor." Regina said stepping out with MM

"You two go on, I think I left something in the lobby." Ella said pushing the button to close the door

"Are you sure you don't need me to- " Regina started to say

"No I'm fine, I'll meet up with you later." Ella said as the door started to close

Regina frowned, I wonder what she's up to she thought to herself

"She's an odd one." MM said

"You're telling me." Regina said sighing, she went over to the desk awaiting to start her usual work day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Well I hope you all liked it! Thank you for all the positive reviews! Keep them coming! Happy new year dearies!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	3. Old Ties

Ella pushed the button to the 24th floor where her father's office was, she'd never been there because she always thought that his whole company building was a bore. She stood there humming to the boring elevator music, finally the doors opened. She walked up to a desk with a blonde woman who by the looks of it didn't seem pleasant.

"Hello." Ella said smiling, the secretary looked her up and down cringing her face

"Can I help you?" she asked in an irritating voice

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Locksley." Ella said

"And do you have an appointment Miss?" she asked taking off her glasses

"Yes I do, I just talked to him on the phone and-"

"I'm sorry he hasn't informed me of this, therefore you don't have an appointment."

"But I'm his-"

"Please, don't make me call security."

"What are you serious, I'm Elizabeth his-"

"Security!" the blonde said, two large men came from a side door and carried Ella to the elevator and threw her in

"Well fuck you guys." Ella said, she couldn't believe she just got thrown out of her father's office, she hated that blonde woman and she knew exactly how she'd get revenge on her, she whipped out her phone and texted her father

_Change of plans, come up stairs. I'll be waiting in the kitchen, you have ten minutes, I need to be somewhere.-Grace_

_Okay, I'll be there in two minutes. –Dad_

She paced the living room for a while, she felt her cheeks burning up, she was incredibly embarrassed but more ticked off then anything. Finally the front door opened and Robin came in with his usual slick black suit and green tie.

"Grace." He sighed walking towards her and hugging her, he kissed her forehead

"Hi daddy." She said smiling

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. Where did you run off to?"

"That's not important right now." She said taking off her jacket, leaving her in her short white tee

"The important thing is I just got kicked out of your office."

"What?" Robin said

"Yeah, whoever that blonde woman is she is a huge jerk." Ella said

"Well no one really knows who you are, Ella."

"But I have your blue eyes, it isn't that hard to figure it out."

"You asked me to keep your identity a secret, so no staff knows about you."

"I know, but she could have handled it a different way, but no she went out of her way to be a huge shitty meany face to your little princess." Ella said giving her father the saddest puppy dog eyes she could ever express

"I see. Well I will act accordingly with that one."

"Is she fired?" Ella asked with a smirk on her face

"Perhaps." Robin chuckled

"I know exactly who can replace her!"

"And that is?"

"There is this receptionist on floor five that I'm sure you will love."

"And why is that?" Robin asked, eyeing his daughter curiously

"Well she has beautiful black hair, and you and I both know you love them dark haired woman." Ella said giggling, Robin smiled

"Okay, but is she qualified?" Robin asked

"Of course she is, she is perfect! You really should promote her to your secretary, you won't regret it I promise!" Ella said standing up, Robin shook his head, then looked at the black ink on her forearm

"Is that a tattoo!" he yelled

"Oh, yah. Anyways I have to go daddy, I love you! Don't worry about Roland I'll pick him up." she said kissing his forehead and running out the door

"What's her name?" he yelled after her

"Regina Mills!" Ella yelled before the elevator doors shut again, she smirked, this was going to be a good day for Regina.

* * *

><p>"You want to grab some lunch Regina?" MM asked<p>

"Oh no, I'm waiting for my niece still." Regina said looking up from her small desk

"Okay, well I'm off. I'll see you later." MM said

"Have fun!" Regina said smiling, she tapped her fingers on the desk, where the hell could she have gone Regina thought to herself. Just then the elevator doors opened and in came Ella smiling.

"Where were you?" Regina asked

"Oh, right. I was with Jax, he came by just for a bit." Ella lied

"Okay and what did you guys do?" Regina asked

"Oh you know" Ella said lying across of Regina's desk, luckily there wasn't anything on it at the moment.

"Couple stuff. Making out, grabbing things, need I continue?" Ella asked closing her eyes and folding her hands to place under her head, Regina rolled her eyes and pinched her sides

"Hey!" Ella said laughing

They both giggled, until the elevator doors opened and in came the unpleasant blonde woman

"It's you again." Ella said rolling her eyes

"I thought I kicked you out." The blonde said staring at her

"Excuse me." Regina said cutting in "Can I help you?"

"Mr. Locksley would like to see you Miss Mills." The blonde said still glaring at Ella

"What for?" Ella asked with a smirk

"I was not informed." The blonde sneered "Why are you still here?"

"She is my niece and I would kindly ask that you refrain from glaring at her." Regina said with a fake smile, the blonde huffed and went up the elevator leaving Regina and Ella alone. Regina stood in front of Ella who was now spinning in a chair.

"What did she mean by I thought I kicked you out Ella." Regina said stopping Ella from spinning

"It's nothing, just forget about it. You wouldn't want Mr. mysterious boss man waiting Regina." Ella said standing up and heading into the elevator

"And why is that?" Regina asked stepping in with her

"His name is on the building, he kind of seems really important yah know." Ella said nudging Regina

"You're right, what do you think he wants?" Regina asked

"Oh, I have no idea." Ella lied "But if you just unbutton this shirt a bit more, I'm sure all is forgiven." Ella said as they reached Regina's destination, she slapped Regina's ass and pushed her out

"Good luck mama bird." Ella said smiling

"Is that our thing now, baby bird?" Regina asked smiling and shaking her head

"I needed to come up with something, Regina is so boring." Ella teased

"Oh right." Regina said crossing her arms

"Knock em dead! I'll be raiding the staff refrigerator with MM." Ella said pushing the elevator door

"Thanks." Regina said taking a deep breath, letting the button Ella loosened go, and turned around walking towards huge white double doors. She slowly knocked on the door, no one was in sight on floor twenty four.

"Come in." a voice said, Regina opened the door and walked in, taking in the amazing view, the windows were crystal clear, the little city never looked gorgeous as it was from up there, she gasped.

Robin looked up from his paperwork when he heard her gasp, he was struck by her beauty, it was almost intoxicating to him. She had short black hair that rested at her shoulders, her grey silk button up and a hint of cleavage made him shift and loosen his tie, and her soft curves were enchanting, he had to focus on breathing because this woman literally took his breath away. She cleared her throat and his eyes immediately flickered up to meet her mysterious dark eyes.

Oh my god, was he checking me out? Regina thought to herself, she looked at him and smiled, his blue eyes were so beautiful it kind of reminded her of Ella's.

"Mr. Locksley." Regina said, even her voice was pleasant Robin thought to himself

"Please Mr. Locksley was my father call me Robin, Miss. Mills." Robin said

"Okay, Robin." She said, he smiled, he loved the way she said his name, he shook his head, he needed to focus and stop admiring her

"Please sit Miss. Mills." He said ushering to the chairs in front of his desk, she walked with grace and sat down crossing her ankles

"Now what is it that you needed?" Regina asked, she was incredibly nervous, something about him made her heart skip a beat, she instantly noticed his dimples and melted in her mind

"It has come to my attention that some of my staff members haven't been all that well." He said

"Was it because I brought my niece to work? If she offended you in any way I apologize Robin." Regina said

"Oh not at all, I haven't had the pleasure to meet your niece, I'm sure she is a lovely girl. I called you up here because I've gotten a recommendation."

"Oh." Regina said "And who gave you this recommendation?"

"Let's keep that discreet but I'm offering you Miss. Mills a promotion."

"Really?" Regina asked, her eyes lit up

"Yes, how would you like to be my personal secretary?" he asked smiling, there was those dimples again that made Regina have butterflies

"That would be amazing sir, truly this is such an honor." She said smiling

"I'm glad to hear that, this will be an immediate position starting tomorrow. So you can have the rest of the day to yourself Miss. Mills." Robin said

"Please, call me Regina." Regina said

"Okay, Regina. Though I do have one task before you leave today." Robin said standing up from his seat, he walked around his desk and sat at the head of the table in front of Regina, she felt light-headed as his scent filled her nose, he smelled literally like forest. She noticed his muscles almost wishing to be free from his suit that confined them.

"What is that?" she said weakly, not at all how she wanted it to come out, Robin smirked

"I need you to email all the employees and inform them that the rumors are false, also the ball will be next week, two days before Christmas."

"I can do that." Regina said standing up, she smoothed her skirt, and went to shake his hand, he shook it

"I'll see you tomorrow at seven a.m. Regina."

"Of course, Robin." Regina said smiling, she turned her back to him knowing that he was totally staring at her ass, she swayed just a tad more and slowly made her way to the elevator, his eyes never leaving hers. She smiled, before the elevators closed. She must be an angel Robin thought to himself, she might be the one to finally mend his broken heart. That's a smile I wouldn't mind seeing every day he thought to himself.

"I owe that girl." Robin said, thinking about his little princess and mentally thanking her because she found a new woman to occupy his dreams

* * *

><p>Ella sat on the hood of Regina's car, debating on if she should text or call Jax, she ended up calling him.<p>

"_Hey Leslie" Ella said into the phone_

"_Hey weird girlfriend of mine."_

"_I was wondering if you could take me to pick up Roland then hang out with Regina and her roommate for a bit, they really want to meet you."_

"_I wish I could babe, but I have this thing with the boys."_

"_You could just say no and not make up something." Ella said heavily sighing_

"_I'm not making this up, things just came up and I need to be there, you understand right babe?"_

"_Yah, I guess I'll just walk to pick up my little brother who idolizes you." She spat back_

"_Ella, please you're freaking out on me again. Just please-"_

"_No it's fine this isn't like the fourth time you cancelled with me anyways, I guess I'll just see you around."_

"_Ella-" he started to say but she hung up. _

"Bullshit." Ella mumbled, he definitely wasn't hanging with the boys, Matt and Nate would have told her about it and invite her. She didn't want to jump to conclusions but maybe this time her gut was right.

"Is that my Ella bear?" a voice yelled from behind her, Ella instantly turned around to see a raven haired girl with bangs straight across and mysterious blue eyes heading her way, she had on bright red pants, a lacy top, killer knee high heel boots, and black leather gloves on with heavy black eyeliner.

"Kenzi!" Ella screamed and ran towards her, they hugged each other

"My god, it's been what, a few months since I've seen you!" Ella said

"Yah, Hale's band has agreed to stay here for a few months, you know take a break from tour and all." She said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it

"Well, I'm so glad, it's hard not having your best friend around ya know?" Ella said slinging her arm around her, they walked and stopped to sit on the steps

"You don't look good." Kenzi said taking a drag from her cigarette

"You could say that." Ella said pulling the cigarette from her best friend's mouth and putting it into hers

"That bad huh?" Kenzi asked

"Yah, stupid Jax is like avoiding me or something, he's been flacking out on me for a week!"

"You didn't hear then." Kenzi said clasping her hands together

"Heard what?" Ella asked

"Kelly's back in town babe." Kenzi said

"What the hell, what's she doing here?" Ella said standing to her feet and pacing

"I mean don't jump to conclusions babe, but I thought I'd let you know, as your best friend it's my duty to watch out for you because you're my little girl." Kenzi said standing up and hugging her

"We're the same age." Ella said laughing

"But technically I'm older than you still. And let's not forget more _experienced_" Kenzi said kissing her cheek

"Yah, yah, Kenz be honest with me." Ella said

"Always, what's up buttercup?"

"You don't think Jax and Kelly will screw around again. Right?"

"If he does, let's just say you won't be seeing his boys anytime soon. Plus this isn't high school, sure he was a senior and you were a freshmen and dumb Kelly was a hoe-bag. Kelly doesn't have control on him anymore."

"I was fifteen and he was a senior boy. Those high school days were something weren't they?"

"Yes, I vaguely remember Miss all American was your total BFF." Kenzie teased

"Shut up, those cheerleading days were torture to my now dark soul." Ella said

"That's my girl!"

"You're crazy Kenz."

"Shhh, don't let Hale hear you!" she whispered

"I don't see how that man fell in love with that." Ella said pointing to Kenzi

"What's not to love?" Kenzi said smiling "Anyways, the real question is what are you doing out here and not in your warm cozy penthouse?"

"Long story short, momzilla is back, and I just need to be away from home ya know?"

"Ah, momzilla. What does she want this time? Your money?"

"Like always."

"Well I hate to tell you this, but you're not doing a good job of running away, you are literally five feet from your door step."

"I know, I'm waiting for Regina."

"Regina, who is this Regina?" Kenzi asked

"A new friend, she's totally awesome, she's letting me crash at her pad with her pregnant roommate who is a killer fashion designer."

"Where do you meet these people?" Kenzi asked

"Spontaneous moments I guess."

"Mhmm, do I get to meet my best friend's sugar mama?" Ella laughed

"Of course, but she doesn't know I'm a Locksley, so keep in on the DL, please."

"Lying, I got this." Kenzi said laughing

Just as they were laughing Regina walked out, looking at a mysterious emo Goth looking girl talking to a homeless looking Ella, typical Regina thought to herself giggling

"Speaking of the devil, there she is." Ella said turning her attention to a smiling Regina "Mama Bird, this is my best mate Ms. Kenzi Syren."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Syren." Regina said shaking the girl's hand

"Polite one I see." Kenzi said smiling "Please call me Kenzi, it's nice to meet you Regina. Thank you for taking in my little homeless lover here." Kenzi said

"No problem." Regina said

"Anyhow, I must be going back to Hale's headquarters, you both should come tonight! We're having a little shindig at Angel's and King's."

"The new club, no way!" Ella said clearly ecstatic

"Yah, y'all get to hear this girl sang!" Kenzi said smiling

"Well that sounds exciting, perhaps we'll take you up on that offer." Regina said

"Good! See you both tonight! Ella, text me so I can pick you up to get little Ro Ro okay?"

"How'd you know?" Ella asked

"I'm your doppelgänger, I know everything little miss Ella. Any ways deuces peeps." Kenzi said walking down a little ways and hopping on her motorcycle

"Well she's something." Regina said making her way to the car, she unlocked it and they both climbed in

"She's my other half." Ella said buckling up "How'd the meeting go?"

"Oh, it was amazing, I got promoted to be his personal secretary!" Regina said

"Oh, now you truly are Miss naughty sexy secretary." Ella said winking

"Ella." Regina said

"Okay, okay. I can't wait to celebrate tonight then!" Ella said

"Yes, but I doubt you'll even get into the club its twenty one and up."

"I have my ways Regina, trust me." Ella said leaning back and placing her hands behind her head, she felt like a badass getting Regina promoted, and by the way Regina's cheeks were flushed she guaranteed that her father had fallen for her already. Everything seemed fine at the moment, she pushed the Jax situation in the back of her head and focused on the positive vibes going on right now.

"Do you smell cigarettes?" Regina asked

"Oh, yah. I stress smoke." Ella said sinking into her seat, Regina shook her head

"Of course you do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you can see if you watch Lost Girl that is, I'm obsessed I totally ship Kenzi & Hale, but if you don't watch it, you are totally missing out dearies! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had lots of fun writing it! Let me know what yah think! Review Review Review!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	4. Red Card

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait, I just finished my finals and I was grounded for a while! Anyways, thank you for reading and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

><p>"What are we supposed to wear to this shindig?" Tink asked lying on the bed while Ella and Regina raided her huge walk in closet.<p>

"Black and tasteful." Ella said grabbing a few items "This for the pregnant fairy." Ella said throwing a dress to Tink.

"And hot leather pants for mama bird." Ella said handing her black leather pants.

"Now you ladies change, while I go see what's in my magic backpack." Ella giggled as she walked out of the huge room.

3 hours later the two women came down, Ella was dosed off on the couch. Waiting.

"Hobo!" Tink yelled, Ella jumped and fell off the couch

"Ow!" Ella yelled, she yawned and stood up blinking a few times before looking at them

"So." Regina said, "What do you think?" she asked

She had on tight black leather pants, a black pendulum shirt, a multi gold necklace, black dangly earrings, and black Prada pumps. While Tink had on a tight long-sleeve dress that insinuated her cute belly, paired with pointed black prada heels.

"Wow." Ella said "You both look hot!"

"Thank you." Regina and Tink said in unison

"Now you my darling." Regina said "Look amazing."

"Yes, I'm loving the black sleeveless high low bodycon dress, with nude heels! Perfect!" Tink said kissing her fingers

"Wow, coming from a fashion designer, makes everything better." Ella said laughing

"You're welcome." Tink said

"Now, which car should we take? Yours or mine?" Regina asked Tink

"Actually." Ella said interrupting them "Kenzi left her car here, she left it for me to use." Ella said fishing the keys from her pocket

"Oh, okay." Regina said following the brunette out

"I thought you had to go pick up someone." Regina said

"I already did, you two took forever." Ella said unlocking the blacked out range rover

"I didn't know you drive." Tink said

"I don't." Ella said throwing the keys to Regina

"Oh In that case, Shotgun!" Tink yelled

"Gosh darn it." Ella mumbled "I swear if you weren't pregnant."

"You'd what?" Tink smirked

"Id push you into the pavement." Ella said batting her eyelashes at her

"Calm down ladies." Regina said shaking her head, she hopped into the front seat and drove towards the club

"So Gina told me you have a huntsman as a boyfriend." Tink said from the front seat

"Oh, yeah." Ella said, she still wasn't over the fight "He's woodsie" Ella joked

Regina looked into the mirror and saw Ella gazing out the window in deep thought

"Looks like we turn left." Tink said looking at the gps

"Left here." Regina mumbled

"And we're here." Tink said, the club was huge, it had a long wait line with bouncers

"Whoa, what a line." Regina said

"Don't worry about that." Ella said, they parked the car in a reserved parking space and went to the front of the line, a tall bulky man with a stern face was the only obstacle in their way, Regina and Tink looked at each other and gulped

"Big Al!" Ella cried, the man's face softened

"Is that little Ella locks-" Al started to say

"Yes it is!" Ella quickly interrupted

"What can I do for you?" Al asked

"Depends, if I go in will you tell dad?"

"Maybe." Al said, Ella sighed

"What do you want?"

"Sock your boyfriend for me." Al said with a smirk

"You know?" Ella asked with wide eyes

"He came in here without you, something was up. Do you need me to take care of it?" Al asked, Ella laughed

"I know how much you'd enjoy that, but thank you I've got it Big Al." Ella said planting a kiss on his cheek, he smiled and opened the velvet rope and let them in

"A girl was with him Ella." Al said

"Thanks." Ella said trying to smile, they went into a huge room, the music was incredibly loud, the room was lite with blue and pink lights, contrasting the white or clear furnishings, it was a really cool looking club

"What was that about?" Regina asked

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Ella said fake smiling

"Oh my god." Tink screamed "Is that an aquarium under the dancefloor!"

"Yes it is." Kenzi said walking towards them, she had a black scoop neck dress that had a strip of mesh by the torso horizontally as well as at the bottom, it was sexy yet classy

"Well hello mama." Ella said smiling

"Don't you love it?" Kenzi said twirling on her black pumps

"I do, and what did you do to get it?" Ella said smirking

"Well, I'd never." Kenzi said in a country accent, the girls giggled, Regina and Tink smiled

"Tinkerbell, this is my best friend, Kenzi. Kenzi this is Tinkerbell, Regina's best friend and roommate." Ella said

"It's a pleasure." Tink said smiling, Kenzi hugged her

"I must say you're just glowing tonight." Kenzi said

"Thank you Kenzi." Tink said

"Well I'm sure you all didn't come here to just stand around, let's get those booties to the dancefloor!" Kenzi said

"Lead the way!" Regina said smiling, the four made their way to the dancefloor, they started dancing and somehow ended up in the middle, after a few sweaty hours later, Ella needed a break

"Hey!" Ella yelled over the music

"Yah?" Kenzi yelled back

"I have to pee! I'll be right back!"

"Okay, we'll be by the bar!" Kenzi yelled back, she grabbed Tink and Regina's hands leading them to the opposite side

Ella went to the bathroom then came out and saw Jax sitting with a few of his friends, and some girl, she decided to go and talk to him

"Jax?" she called, he turned around, she stood there in shock

"You shaved?" she asked, Jax touched his face then turned to the girl next to him, Ella met his eyes then set her eyes on the girl next to him

"Kelly?" Ella said

"Hey Ells." Kelly said with a smirk

"What the fuck Jax." Ella said

"Jesus Christ Ells, calm down, you didn't even let me explain."

"Explain what? That you shaved your beard for that hoe-bag, is she the reason why you won't hang out with me anymore?"

"It's not even like that." Jax started to say

"Well it looks like it."

"You know what, if you won't listen to me, then here." Jax said reaching into his pocket and handing her the red card, Ella looked down at it with tears in her eyes

"Are you serious right now?" She asked trying to hold back her tears

"Well yeah, you won't give me a chance to speak, we might as well not speak at all." Jax said running his hands through his hair, Ella bit her lip and took a deep breath

"Well, fuck you then." She said

"Grow up Ella." Jax said turning around, Ella quickly pushed through the crowd heading towards the bar, she desperately needed a drink, how could he have said that, how could he have given her the card. She shook her head and took a seat on the stool, wiping away her tears, she ordered three shots of vodka without even thinking, and tanked them all down.

"Ella?" Regina said turning from the girls, and headed towards the tear stained brunette

"Are you okay?" Regina asked sitting next to her and rubbing her back

"Peachy." Ella said ordering more drinks

"Whoa there hobo, I don't think that's such a good idea." Tink said placing her water in front of Ella

"Hey." Kenzi said sitting on the stool next to her

"Bubby what happened?" Kenzi asked, Ella avoided her eyes and stared at the counter trying to regain herself

"Ella." Kenzi said

"No. I don't want to talk about it." Ella said

"Don't play, you tell me what happened. Right now Elizabeth Grace." Ella couldn't hold back her anger

"He gave me the fucking red card okay!" Ella yelled slamming the red card on the counter. "He told me to grow up. He shaved his beard for her." Ella said tears streaming down her face, she stood up and fished threw Regina's purse on the counter and pulled out the keys and headed for the exit.

"Wait!" Regina and the other girls yelled, Ella threw open the doors and headed for the car, Big Al stood there concerned, Kenzi motioned him to stay back

"You don't drive." Tink said

"I do now." Ella said throwing the car in reverse and speeding down the road

"What just happened?" Tink asked

"Nothing, it just seems like I need to take care of some business." Kenzi said cracking her knuckles and walking into the club again, "You two enjoy your time, we can look for her in a few." Kenzi added

Regina and Tink looked at each other and headed back into the club, before Big Al stopped them

"What happened?" he asked

"All I know is Ella left crying and Kenzi went in pissed off." Regina said

"Well, I feel bad for that sucker, he obviously underestimated a very pissed off Kenzi. He should have kept his promise." Al mumbled

"What promise?" Tink asked

"Trust me, you'll find out soon enough." Big Al Said "Goodnight ladies."

Regina and Tink decided it would be best to stay outside and sit by the curb, thinking that Kenzi was about to go ballistic in there. Kenzi returned a half an hour later, with one of her fists wrapped with some medic tape

"Uhm, what happened?" Tink asked, as Regina got up and pulled her to her feet

"I handled the situation." Kenzi said

"Okay, well." Regina said "You know where she went?"

"Well considering that this night escalated quickly there's only one place she'd go." Kenzi said, grabbing a set of keys from her purse and hitting the button to unlock a Mercedes Benz. Tink opted to sit in the back this time, so that Regina could talk to Kenzi. They drove in silence for a few minutes.

"What's the whole red card thing about?" Regina asked, Kenzi sighed

"It's something that Ella and I made up, it always helped in our relationships. I just wished captain douche bag didn't use it tonight. It's basically like a time out, from anything. You give it to someone and they have to back off for twenty-four hours." Kenzi explained

"Wow." Tink mumbled

"That's something." Regina mumbled, they drove up to a rundown Chinese restaurant that had a few apartment buildings stacked on it

"Are we ordering Chinese?" Tink asked

"Of course not." Kenzi said laughing, she got out of the car and pulled down a ladder from the platform, in the alley way

"I doubt I'll be able to get up that." Tink said resting her hand on her belly

"Don't worry we have a little elevator, it's to the right of you." Kenzi said making her way up the ladder

"Then why are you using the ladder?" Regina asked

"Somebody has to turn on the power for the elevator." Kenzi said, she finally made it to the top of the loft and pushed the power button, the two ladies finally reached the top, the doors opened to a dark hallway, Kenzi climbed in through a side window.

"This looks a little bit sketchy." Tink said holding onto Regina's arm

"Seriously." Regina added

"Relax, scaredy-cats." Kenzi teased, they turned down another hallway, the walls were made of bricks, and there were a few windows every few feet, looking out to the beautiful city lights. They climbed up a set of stairs, as they neared a door with lights on from under it they heard _I'm not the only one by Sam Smith_, bumping.

"Oh no." Kenzi said, she pushed open the door, the lights were all on in the studio, some of the industrial windows were opened, Kenzi set her eyes on a girl lying in the middle of the floor, paintbrushes and palettes scattered around, canvases around her and near the walls. The girl was curled up in a ball, ice cream in the middle of her. She had a grey hoodie on and a pair of shorts, She softly sang the lyrics.

'_Cause you don't think I know what you've done. But when you call me baby, I know I'm not the only one._

Ella sang

"Oh honey." Kenzi said kneeling next to her, Regina looked around at all the art pieces, many were beautifully painted, a girl lying on the ground, her mouth covered her eyes shut. Another was a girl with tears streaming down her face, her hand rested on a man's face that seemed to be fading away. She didn't know whether to be in awe or heartbroken.

Regina turned her attention back to Kenzi and Ella, Ella sat up and took off her hood

"Oh my god." Kenzi said with wide eyes

"Does it look bad?" Ella said crying

"Uhm, blonde. Well." Kenzi said

"It's terrible!" Ella cried

"No babe, it's just different I mean, I didn't know you were going to be this unpredictable." Kenzi said

"God that's horrifying!" Tink said eyeing Ella's new hair

"Damn it." Ella cried "I thought maybe if I looked like her then he'd come back to me." Ella said sniffling

"Oh Bubby, you're still beautiful. I love the short hair now." Kenzi said twirling her best friend's hair between her fingers

"I thought it looked nice too." Ella said half smiling behind tears "I knew I should have went black." Ella mumbled

"We can make that work." Regina said kneeling down next to her

"Really?" Ella asked

"Really, sweetheart. You and I can be the raven haired beauties." Regina said kissing her forehead, she didn't mean to, but she felt like Ella was her own. Ella rested her head on knees again

"I didn't mean to ruin your night." Ella sniffled

"You didn't sweetie, Tink over here was getting tired anyways." Regina said

"Yes, being pregnant makes you tired." Tink said smiling

"So let's get you cleaned up and we'll go fix your hair, okay?" Regina said

"Okay." Ella mumbled, Kenzi helped her up

"What is this place anyway?" Tink asked

"It's our retreat from the real world slash Ella's art studio." Kenzi said heading up some stairs

"I must say for some hobo, you have a pretty big art studio." Tink mumbled

"Yah well, it was abandoned before and Kenz and I fixed it up." Ella lied

"Hmm, I see." Tink said glancing at Regina who just shrugged

"Well you go wash your pretty face with Kenzi while Tink and I go warm up the car alright?" Regina said, Ella nodded, Tink and Regina descended down the elevator and started the car and sat in silence for a bit

"You don't think she's lying right?" Tink asked

"What do you mean?" Regina asked turning in her seat to face the blonde

"I mean, like everything, her life, it's very chaotic in a way, don't you think?"

"Well in her defense she's had a hard one."

"I know, but she couldn't possibly be from a poor family, not with all this." Tink said motioning to the studio

"I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready, I mean it took me awhile to warm up to you about my family issues." Regina said

"True, I see us in those two." Tink said smiling

"You do?"

"Yah, Ella is such a mini you, and Kenzi well she's exactly like me with a bit more alternative style wise." Tink giggled

"Exactly." Regina said laughing, the two girls opened the back doors and climbed in

"What are you guys laughing about?" Ella asked

"Oh nothing, we were just reminiscing a bit." Regina said

"Okay were to ladies?" Tink asked

"Uhm, I suggest the store then back to your apartment to fix my hair." Ella said

"Great idea." Regina said putting the car into neutral and heading into the city once again

* * *

><p>"Just stop there." Tink said<p>

"At a gas station?" Regina asked with her eyebrow raised

"Yah, they have dye products there." Kenzi said

"But are they good?" Regina asked

"Yes, your majesty they are." Kenzi teased, Ella chuckled, Regina rolled her eyes and pulled into a parking spot in front of the gas station

"Wow that is one nice Bentley GT." Kenzi said "In fact it kind of looks familiar." Kenzi said

"Shit!" Ella said

"What?" Regina and the other girls said

"Oh, never mind. Uhm why don't you two go in, and we'll come in, in a few." Ella said

"Uhm, okay hobo." Tink said, she and Regina walked into the store

"Isn't that your family's Bentley?" Kenzi asked

"Yah it is, that means dad is here." Ella said

"But why is he here now?"

"Crap, I forgot to put gas in the cars." Ella mumbled

"You're a flipping genius."

"Thanks so much Kenz." Ella said rolling her eyes "What are we going to do?"

"Well it's not like he'll recognize you with blonde hair."

"But I have his eyes."

"Sunglasses!" Kenzi said opening the glove compartment

"Good idea." Ella said putting on the glasses and zipping up her hoodie

"Let's go in." Kenzi said, Ella nodded and followed her into the store, they walked into the back by Regina and Tink

"I don't see him." Ella whispered

"Me neither." Kenzi said

"How about Jet black?" Regina asked turning around

"Sounds good let's go!" Ella said

"Why are you wearing sunglasses at night hobo?" Tink asked

"I feel like it, let's go!" Ella said grabbing Regina's arm and running to the cashier, before she got there she ran into something solid like a wall, making her glasses fall off

"Ow." She mumbled blinking a few times before noticing what just happened, she had run into a man, she quickly retrieved her glasses

"Mr. Locksley!" Regina said quickly standing up and pulling Ella up with her

"Ah Regina, are you alright?" He asked picking up the hair dye box and handing it back to her

"I'm fine, I'm terribly sorry for running into you." Regina said pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear

"It's fine." Robin said "You look quite lovely tonight, what's the occasion?" he asked

"Girls night." Regina said blushing, Ella backed up slowly running into Kenzi and Tink

"Hey!" Tink said when Kenzi almost fell on Tink, Ella grabbed Kenzi so she didn't hit her

"Kenzi?" Robin asked looking around Regina

"Oh hey daddy-yo." Kenzi said smiling awkwardly

"Daddy?" Tink whispered

"Kenzi, what are you doing here?" he asked

"Oh, I..I'm here with Regina." Kenzi answered, Robin turned to Regina

"I see." Robin said

"Where are my manners?" Regina said "Uhm Robin, this is my roommate Tinkerbell and Kenzi's friend-" Regina started to say

"Sally." Kenzi intruppeted

"Sally?" Regina said

"Yes, anyways it was nice running into you daddy-yo I'll see you soon. I really must be going along with these fine girls." Kenzi said pulling Ella out the door a long with Regina and Tink. She threw twenty dollars on the counter before leaving.

"Wait Kenzi!" Robin said, Kenzi pushed the three girls out the door

"What is it?" she asked as the doors closed

"Have you seen my daughter?" he asked

"I haven't sir." She lied

"Well, if you do. Can you tell her to come see me tomorrow?" he asked

"Sure." Kenzi said, she walked out the door and got in the car

"Uhm what was that?" Tink asked

"What do you mean?" Ella asked

"Sally, daddy-yo?" Regina said

"You caught me." Kenzi said "I'm the Locksley daughter." Kenzi said, Ella thanked her with her eyes

"You are?" Tink asked

"Yes, it's very complicated." Kenzi said

"Then why'd you lie and call Ella, Sally?" Tink asked skeptically

"My dad doesn't like me hanging with Ella." Kenzi lied

"Yah, he thinks I'm bad for her." Ella said

"Wow." Tink said "Tonight definitely has been a rather interesting one, huh?"

"You're telling me." Ella mumbled "Can we go home already."

"Sure." Regina said

"Thank god." Kenzi said sinking into her seat, she let out a deep sigh, Ella looked at her and squeezed her hand, she literally was the best thing that ever happened to her. They all returned to the loft and fixed Ella's hair, and a little after one they all fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter may have been a bit rushed, but I only did that because I wanted to advance the plot, I have a lot in store for this story! Review guys!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	5. Miss Steele and Mr Grey

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I totally get that most of you wanted to see more OQ, trust me there will be plenty of OQ. Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think! Please Review!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why would you lie to me?" Regina yelled<em>

"_Please, I didn't mean to." Ella cried_

"_Why did you have to lie, I accepted you no matter what. I treated you like the daughter I've always wanted." Regina said_

"_I promise I didn't do this to hurt you I just-" Ella tried to say_

"_You just what?" She spat out coldly_

"_I didn't want you to judge me for who my family was Regina, please understand that." Ella said_

"_I wouldn't care Ella, I wouldn't. Now I don't know what to believe, it seems like you are your own hazard. Wherever you go you are destroying all that you love." _

"_Regina, please don't say that." Ella said sniffling "I know I messed up, and you and my dad should be together, please don't leave us."_

_Regina looked at her then turned away, "I can't belong to a family full of liars dear, if you would have told me the truth, I wouldn't have left. But because you didn't." She paused then turned around. "I have to go." She said_

"_Regina, please." Ella sobbed, Regina kept walking without another word, slowly fading away, while Ella lay crying alone._

* * *

><p>"Please don't." Ella whimpered, Kenzi opened her eyes and sat up on the couch and moved to where Ella was lying down<p>

"Hey, it's okay." Kenzi said shaking Ella gently

"I'm sorry." Ella whimpered with her eyes squeezed tight

"Ella, wake up it's just a dream." Kenzi said shaking her a little more forceful, Ella still didn't wake up

"Don't leave us, please." Ella whispered

"Crap." Kenzi mumbled, she ran to the kitchen sink and filled up a glass of water and quickly ran back to Ella

"I'm sorry Hun." She said, dumping the water on Ella's face, Ella instantly shot up and wiped her face

"What the hell!" she mumbled, she opened her eyes to see a worried Kenzi

"What was that about?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"Oh right." Ella said looking down

"You want to talk about it babe?" Kenzi asked, Ella sighed then nodded

"It was about Regina and my dad." Ella mumbled "Regina was going to leave dad because of me." Ella said choking over her words

"Why would she do that?" Kenzi asked holding her best friend

"Because I lied."

"Oh Hun." Kenzi said kissing her forehead "You know if this is really bugging you, you need to tell her. I'm sure she wouldn't treat you any different."

"I think I am, but I don't know when."

"Soon, maybe at the ball coming up." Kenzi suggested

"That's next week."

"It is, is that too late?" Kenzi asked

"I guess not, it is Friday."

"Yes and the ball is in five days."

"We can do this." Ella said

"I know we can, now are going back to sleep or."

"Let's go actually, you said dad needed to see me, I guess now is as good as any time."

"Babe, it's three in the morning."

"Even better Regina's supposed to be up in two hours, clean getaway." Ella said standing up and folding her blankets

"If you say so." Kenzi said stretching

*30 minutes later*

"You ready?" Kenzi asked

"Yah, head down, I'll just leave a note and I'll meet you downstairs." Ella said walking into the kitchen

"Okay." Kenzi said heading down to the car

_Mama bird & Pregnant Fairy,_

_I have stuff to do, I'll see you guys later! Thanks for everything. Here's my number if you need me for some reason. _

_(xxx)-xxx-xxxx_

_Love, Ella_

"Okay." Ella mumbled, she got her backpack and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>*Beep Beep* the alarm on Regina's phone went off, she groaned and sat up staring at the phone<p>

"Time to get up" she mumbled making her way into her bathroom, she got dressed in her usual record time of fifteen minutes, she decided on a knee length nude color pencil skirt, she paired it with a white tank top that she tucked in and an almost salmon light orange blazer with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of nude pumps. For the jewelry she liked simple things, a gold bracelet and pearl earrings.

"Perfect." Regina said into the mirror examining herself, she did her makeup simple today, nothing too extravagant or dark. She felt a blush creep up her face just thinking about Robin, sure she had just met him but something about him made her a bit flustered. She walked out of her room and headed to Tink's.

"Tink." She called, opening her door slowly, the room was pitch black

"Hey, wake up." Regina said walking over to the curtains and opening them, she heard a groan and chuckled

"No." Tink mumbled pulling her blanket over her head

"Tink, you have to work in an hour." Regina said yanking the blanket off "I have to leave in five minutes."

"I don't want to." Tink grumbled

"Well, you have to. It's Friday dear, then you're off this weekend."

"But it's so warm." Tink said hugging her pillow

"I know, but wake up." Regina said yanking the pillow away from her

"Fine." Tink said

"Good, I'll see you when I get home." Regina said

"Okay, have fun with Mr. Locksley." Tink teased with a yawn, Regina rolled her eyes and made her way down the stairs, she pushed the coffee maker on, so that Tink could have her usual sugary creamy coffee, while she had her black coffee. She poured the black liquid into the cups and walked over to a note on the counter. She read the note, when Tink had descended down the stairs still in her pajamas

"Where's the Hobo and mini me?" Tink asked grabbing her cup and dumping sugar and cream into it

"Seems like they left." Regina said

"Odd." Tink said

"Quite, well I'll see you later." Regina said kissing her on the side of her head, she pulled out her phone and added Ella's number, and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Kenzi said throwing her bags on the couch, Ella giggled<p>

"Z!" A high pitched squeal echoed through the living room, Roland booked it down the stairs and jumped onto Kenzi

"Little one!" Kenzi said smiling and hugging the young boy "How are you little one?" She asked

"Good!" he said smiling, he turned to look at Ella,

"Cece!" he said jumping down from the couch and into Ella's arms

"Hey there little brother." Ella said kissing his cheek

"I like your hair." He said rubbing her head "It's like as black as the sky at night!"

"It is." She said laughing

"And it's short as, uhm." He paused "As short as mine!"

"Well not really, it's kind of longer than yours Roland." Ella said giggling, she liked that he liked her raven hair and medium length hair cut.

"Right, cause if it was mine you would be a boy huh?"

"Sure." She said smiling, he hung onto her like his life deepened on it, she heard him sniffle

"What's the matter?" she asked pulling back to see his face

"I missed you." He said, she sighed and kissed his forehead "I missed you too."

"Grace." Robin said walking down the stairs, he was in his usual work attire, green tie and all

"Hi dad." She said

"You look very different." He said studying his daughter's hair

"Do you like it?" she asked setting Roland down

"It's new, you don't have any new piercings or something?" he asked, she laughed

"No."

"Good."

"Hey daddy-yo." Kenzi said smiling

"Hey, there." Robin said smiling "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Kenzi said

"Help Roland get dressed while I speak to Grace."

"Gotchu daddy-yo." Kenzi said swooping Roland up and running up the stairs, he giggled the whole way

"Sit." Robin said sternly, Ella gulped and sat down on the couch

"You can't be doing this." He said pacing the floor

"Doing what?"

"Leaving, getting tattoos and cutting your hair."

"But-"

"Please, just listen Grace." Robin said, she sat up a little more

"I know you're going through a tough time with your mother returning and all, but we all are Grace. That doesn't give you the right to leave and do as you please."

"I'm eighteen dad, I'm not a kid anymore."

"I understand that, but I am still your father and I do care for your safety Grace."

"I know." She said sighing

"I don't want to lose you, I don't want you to get hurt Grace."

"I know."

"You can go out and all, but you need to let me know where you are, where you're going, who you're with, everything. Do you understand?"

"Yes dad."

"Good, tonight I need you to watch your brother I have a dinner with some high profile customers and I need to know that all my children are safe, counting Kenzi." He said, Ella smiled

"Okay."

"Good." He said glancing at his watch "Well I need to go meet with my secretary."

"Regina?" Ella said smiling

"Yes." Robin said smiling, Ella smirked

"What?" He asked

"Nothing, have a good day at work." She said smiling

"Thank you." He said skeptically, heading for the elevator, the doors closed he couldn't help but smile, thinking about Regina.

* * *

><p>"I'm superman, superman doesn't need pants!" Roland screamed running down the stairs in his superman undies and a white beater with his blanket wrapped around his neck as a cape<p>

"Clark Kent needs pants Roland!" Kenzi said running after him with pants in her hands, Roland stopped in front of Ella

"Cece, who's that?" he asked

"Clark Kent is superman but in disguise." Ella explained

"Yes he is and superman needs a disguise so no one will know who he is." Kenzi said panting

"Oh, okay." Roland said, he took off his cape and allowed Kenzi to help him with his pants, Ella helped him with his black chuck Taylors and a white tee with a picture of a sunset on it

"He's such a hipster." Kenzi said

"You're telling me." Ella laughed

"Well little one let's take you to school." Kenzi said, Ella grabbed his hand followed Kenzi out.

* * *

><p>Robin quickly pulled out his phone making sure he looked alright, sure it was just another day but he now had Regina as his secretary and she was by far the most beautiful distraction he'd have at work. As the elevator doors opened he stepped out to see Regina fixed on the computer oblivious to him. He smirked, her beauty was enhanced by the beautiful sunrise behind her, her raven haired pinned back, she truly looked stunning. He let out a sigh and she instantly looked up then smiled.<p>

"Good morning Robin." She said, he bit the inside of his cheek, the way she said his name almost led to his undoing, he cleared his throat.

"Good morning Regina." he smiled and walked into his office, Regina's eyes fluttered as the familiar forest scent filled her nose, she quickly followed after him with an iPad full of his daily duties.

"So what do we have today?" he asked taking a seat at his desk, the curtains were all opened letting in the beautiful morning sun, the windows were ginormous just the way Robin liked it.

"You have a meeting in an hour with the mayor then a scheduled drink with a Mr. Jones and last a dinner meeting with the board of executives in Beijing." Regina said

"Great, I would like to ask you a favor Regina." he said folding his hands on the table

"Okay." She said looking up from the iPad

"I know this is short notice and all but I would hate for anyone else to accompany me to this dinner in Beijing but you." He said, Regina's eyes widened, she felt a blush run up to her cheeks

"Strictly business that is." Robin added clearing his throat

"Of course, sir. I would be honored to be your accompaniment this evening." She said

"Great, sounds like a date." Robin said smirking, his dimples as deep as ever

"It appears so." Regina said smiling, "Well if that'll be all."

"Oh also, could you go downtown and pick something up for me, don't worry a driver will take you of course."

"Sure thing." She said backing out of the room

"Thank you Regina."

"You're welcome."

"One last thing." Robin said, Regina stopped to look at him

"Yes?"

"You look enchanting this morning, Milady." Regina almost fainted, his accent was too much but she couldn't let him make her feel like this she had to be in charge.

"Well If I'd know any better, it sounds like you're flirting Mr. Locksley." Regina smirked, Robin chuckled

"Oh Miss Mills, you would know if I would be flirting." He added

"Would I sir?" Regina said with a wicked smile

"You would, Milady. Have a great day, I will see you when you return." Regina looked at him, then closed the double doors behind her, she nearly dropped to the ground, he was getting under her skin faster than any other man has ever before. She still couldn't help but remember her first love Daniel, and the promise she made to him when he left to join the marines. But he did tell her that if she found someone to let him go but she couldn't quite, at least not yet, she shook her head and took a deep breath and headed to the elevator doors. She walked out of the building and looked around.

"Miss Mills?" A tall young man asked holding the door to a limousine open

"Yes, I presume you're the driver?" Regina asked

"Yes ma'am." He smiled, she returned the smile and got in, immediately calling Tink.

"_Hey sexy secretary, how's the first day going?" Tink yelled into her Bluetooth ear piece_

"_Great." Regina mumbled_

"_What?" Tink yelled "I can't hear you, hold on." Tink said, Regina heard her yell and tell everyone to shut the hell up. She chuckled, everyone listened to the pregnant woman._

"_Sorry, what did you say?" Tink asked_

"_It's going great, I'm on my way to pick something up for Mr. Locksley and he asked me to accompany him to Beijing tonight."_

"_Oh my god!" Tink screamed into the phone_

"_What?" Regina asked_

"_Regina don't play the fool, he totally has the hots for you!"_

"_I doubt that."_

"_Don't be so pessimistic Regina. Watch he's going to pull a Mr. Grey and casually make you his and have mind-blowing sex."_

"_Oh my god, Tink. Stop!" Regina said_

"_I'm serious, he's totally your 50 shades of grey. Let's look at the facts shall we?" Tink said_

"_Let's not."_

"_Oh but I must young one."_

"_Fine." Regina grumbled_

"_Number one, he is sexy just like Mr. Grey."_

"_Okay."_

"_Number two, he is rich beyond our beliefs."_

"_He is."_

"_Number three he has brunette hair."_

"_So does half the city Tink."_

"_Hey, hey, hey do not interrupt the master. Number four, he's probably packing some major ya know in the downstairs, because we all know Mr. Grey is doing quite well in that general region." Regina couldn't help but blush_

"_You're something else Tink."_

"_I know I am, and last but certainly not least he is quite the charmer."_

"_Right again." Regina mumbled_

"_Therefore you are Miss. Steele and he is Mr. Grey."_

"_I just hope he doesn't mess with my heart." Regina said_

"_Regina, he sounds like your dream, ideal guy. Not too nice, likes it dirty and is a hot brit!" Tink said_

"_That's totally not what I said."_

"_Okay maybe it isn't, but still he managed to break down those walls of yours in a day, he must be doing something right."_

"_I know but-"_

"_No buts Regina, just promise me you'll enjoy yourself tonight and not think of Daniel, which I know you already are."_

"_Okay, you're right but-"_

"_I said no buts, listen to your pregnant fairy of a friend, you need this."_

"_Tink I-"_

"_Regina, have fun and keep me updated, I love you Hun!"_

"_Goodbye Tink." Regina said sighing then hanging up the phone_

Maybe she was right, maybe he was everything she's every wanted, maybe she did meet her true love within a day, as crazy as it sounds she was ready for whatever was about to happen with her and Robin, she just hoped and prayed that this relationship would be the one to mend all broken ends that left her damaged.

"Bring it on." she mumbled.


	6. Change Of Plans

**A/N: Thanks for your previous reviews, i hope this story clears up any confusion on the Robin/Marian situation, still, if you're confused don't hesitate to ask! Anyways, ENJOY!**

**2/11/15 A/N: I forgot to mention previously that i know the Beijing flight would never work out, because of how long it takes, therefore i want you all to bare with me and ignore that minor fact and just go along, just think of it as Fan Fiction magic! Thanks!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

><p>Regina sat in the car, not noticing that they had arrived, she peered out the limousine and saw many boutiques and shops, she realized she'd never been in this part of town. The young man opened the door for her and she got out.<p>

"Thank you." Regina said

"No problem ma'am, we will be across the street, and we will await you." He spoke

"Thank you." Regina said again with a smile, the young man nodded and she looked up at the store, _Oscar de la Renta_ , she walked in to be greeted by a blonde woman

"Hello, may I help you miss?" the blonde asked

"Yes, I'm here to pick something up for Mr. Locksley."

"Oh, yes! Please have a seat, if there is anything you would like to drink don't hesitate to ask Miss Mills." The blonde said with a smile, Regina wandered around the store, she remembered why she hadn't ever come to this side of the city, everything was expensive, a clutch cost 2,000 dollars.

"Yes I heard you the first time Madeline, this is my shoot and if you keep complaining I will kick you off the shoot. We're done talking." An angry blonde yelled into her Bluetooth, Regina turned around

"Tink?" Regina asked

"Regina!" Tink said

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked "I was just on the phone with you and you were at the shoot."

"I could ask you the same little miss, but I had to grab some black pumps to finish the shoot. No offense babe, but why are you here? This isn't exactly your cup of tea, I thought you had to pick something up for Mr. Grey." Tink spoke

"It's Mr. Locksley." Regina corrected "And I am, he didn't tell me exactly what I was picking up for him."

"This is a woman's store, I assume it's for a woman dear." Tink said with a wink

"What's that supposed to-" Regina said

"Here they are." The blonde said interrupting Regina, unintentionally of course, the blonde laid out the items on the counter a dress, some accessories, and shoes, they all looked about her size too.

"This is for your dinner tonight." The blonde spoke

"It is?" Regina asked

"Yes, Mr. Locksley called in advance with your sizes ma'am."

"Oh wow, thank you." Regina mumbled she was in awe

"I'll just grab some boxes for your purchases Miss Mills." The blonde spoke, she walked into the back leaving the two alone

"Holy shit, Regina!" Tink said with wide eyes, and nudging her

"What?" Regina asked

"Regina that clutch alone is worth 2,250 dollars. I designed everything your boyfriend bought"

"What! Are you serious?" Regina asked "Wait, he's not my boyfriend."

"Dead, Hun, this whole outfit is around 6,000 dollars. Whatever Miss. Steele."

"Oh my god." Regina said, her hands started to shake

"You seriously have a huge effect on this one love." Tink said, the blonde came back and boxed everything, the two walked out of the store

"Do you need a ride back?" Regina asked Tink

"Actually yes, I do!" the young man opened the door for the two, Tink gave Regina a small smirk before entering the limousine

"What was that smirk for?" Regina asked, as the car began it's way to Tink's fashion shoot

"Oh nothing, just that Mr. Grey really likes his Ms. Steele more than I thought." Tink said, Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled

"I, I don't think I should be moving this fast with my boss." Regina spoke

"Why's that?" Tink asked scooting closer to her

"I mean, he has kids. And a wife, so I've heard."

"You love kids Regina." Tink said

"His wife Tink, I don't want to be the other woman. Plus Daniel-"

"Regina, enough of Daniel. He released you of your vow years ago when he went off into the military, you're not engaged anymore. Ask him about his wife, if he truly wants to be with you he will tell you the truth."

"I know, but what if he comes back-"

"You'll know what to do when that conflict arises but for now focus on what you want, right now. But now that think about it, you've only known this guy for what a day." Regina nodded

"Maybe just take it really slow, you both are like teenagers falling too quickly, you need to build something, a foundation first. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good, now about me, guess who is back in town!" Tink said practically screaming

"Let me guess, captain hook." Regina teased

"Why yes he is! We're supposed to meet after work."

"That's great! It's only been like what, three months."

"Yes, and I am so happy he is here." Tink said

"I imagine so."

"I'm also very thankful that you won't be home tonight." Tink spoke softly, Regina rose her eyebrow and chuckled

"What can I say? These hormones are a bitch." Tink said shrugging

"I see that." Regina snickered

* * *

><p>Robin stuck his hand in his pockets and walked down the street to a little pub, <em>Ruby's,<em> he went inside and was instantly greeted by many faces. He sat at the bar.

"Hey there Robin." Ruby said from behind the counter

"Hey Ruby." Robin said smiling

"What can I get you?" she asked

"The usual."

"Two scotches coming up, I heard Jones is back in town, is he meeting you here?" she asked, right as she said that a tall man walked in, he was wearing a black wool like trench coat and a plaid button up beneath it, his jeans have seen better days, but that was the fashion these days, distressed dark jeans.

"Speaking of the devil." Robin said with a smile "Killian!" Robin said getting up from the stool, the man smiled back at him and enclosed Robin in a manly half hug

"There's my British archer." Killian joked

"And my pirate, has he taken a break from the seas?" Robin teased

"Alas I have mate." Killian said

"Great." Robin said ushering to the bar, the two took a seat, and thanked Ruby for the drinks

"So what's new?" Killian asked taking a sip of his scotch

"Nothing really, the kids are fine the wife came back and I met someone." Robin said, he said the met someone quietly

"Did I just hear you met someone mate?" Killian asked with his eyebrow raised, Robin nodded

"Ah, how is this lass? Is she raven haired?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Robin asked

"You were always into those type of women, let me guess she has porcelain skin, somewhat of a temper as well as a good amount of stubbornness and a tad bit of sass."

"You basically described her."

"I'm too good." Kilian said with a smile "How long have you been seeing her?"

"I just met her yesterday, Grace actually brought her to my attention."

"Yesterday? Grace always playing matchmaker."

"Yes, well I invited her to the Beijing dinner tonight."

"Big step, refresh my memory did you divorce Marian yet?" Killian asked

"Not yet."

"If you're going to pursue this woman, mate you need to cut all ties to the past."

"I know, I know, I just haven't had the time to."

"You better, woman don't like being put on the side."

"I know, speaking of women how is yours? I still believe I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her." Robin said

"I know, I just got back so I haven't seen her for a few months, I can't wait to see her, and I can't wait for her to meet you, my best mate." Killian said patting Robin

"I have an idea, you don't have to say yes, but why don't you and your girlfriend come with my date and I to Beijing, it would cut all the tension and make our first real time out of work be less awkward."

Killian thought for a moment, he didn't want his best mate's relationship to crash and burn because of how awkward he got sometimes and he knew Tink wouldn't mind, hopefully, she would get a five star meal, she wouldn't be that mad.

"You know what, that's a great idea mate!"

"Great! You go on to wherever she is, then we all can meet at the airstrip, you have the company card?" Robin asked

"Always." Killian said flashing the black, platinum MasterCard

"I'll see you at noon." Robin said, he went back to his office and sat there for few minutes before he heard giggling girls walk out of the elevator

"Girls?" Robin called out

"Hey dad!" Ella said

"Yo, yo, daddy-yo." Kenzi said, she and Ella plopped themselves on the couch, Robin smiled and chuckled

"To what do I owe this great pleasure?" he asked walking towards the couch and standing in front of the girls

"Oh nothing, we just wanted to drop in and get the details of your plans tonight." Ella said

"Great, about that we actually are going to be leaving in a few hours to Beijing, we will probably return sometime tomorrow." Robin spoke

"Who's we?" Kenzi asked with her eyebrow raised

"Yah who's we dad?" Ella asked with a smirk, Robin smiled

"Well, it's my secretary and-"

"Regina!" Ella practically screamed

"Yes, for business Grace." Robin said

"Business." Kenzi snorted, Ella had a smirk plastered on her face

"Of course Kenzi, business." Robin said

"Are you sure daddy-yo? Or do you have the hots for Ms. Mills?" Kenzi asked, Robin shifted his weight from one foot to the other

"Speaking of secretary where is the lovely lady?" Ella asked

"She went to do errands for me."

"What kind of errands dad?" Ella asked trying to suppress a laugh, she liked seeing her father flustered

"I asked her to go to _Oscar De La Renta_."

"Wow, for?" Ella asked

"For her attire tonight, I thought it would be nice to give her a few outfits for work." Robin said rubbing his hands together

"You bought her clothes." Kenzi said with her jaw dropped

"Of course, was I not supposed to?" he asked

"Uhm, how did you know her sizes?" Ella asked

"Well, I mean she looks about your mother's size with a bit more curves."

"Oh my god, dad." Ella said smacking her forehead

"What?" he asked

"Mr. L." Kenzi groaned

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, If you're trying to be Mr. Grey it's working." Ella said

"Who?" Robin asked

"Never mind, but seriously, she is either going to think you're a really sweet boss or that you've been creepingly staring at her." Ella said

"What, but-"

"Dad, I hope you aren't the type of guy to throw his money to the air, I mean Regina doesn't seem the type to care that much about money, I mean she is well off, but I'm sure she also loves the outdoors and just relaxing." Ella said

"So, I shouldn't have done this then?" Robin asked rubbing his temples

"What's done is done daddy-yo no turning back." Kenzi said

"Great." Robin mumbled

"Anyways, is it just you and Regina? I think I cut you off before." Ella said

"You did, but no your Uncle Jones is coming along with his girlfriend." Robin said

"Oh, nice! I really can't wait to meet her, is he going to bring her to the company ball?" Ella asked

"I presume so." Robin said

"Good, well we must be running, we have a lot to prepare for." Kenzi said grabbing Ella's arm

"Okay, well I'll see you girls tomorrow, give Roland a kiss for me tonight." Robin said

"Always." The girls said in unison, The two got in the elevator and quickly went to the penthouse, Ella giggled to herself

"What's so funny" Kenzi asked

"Well, now that I think about it, I know two people named after captain hook." Ella said

"You do?"

"Yes, Uncle Killian Jones, and Tink's boyfriend Killian-" Ella paused and looked to Kenzi with wide eyes

"You don't think-" Kenzi said

"He has to be the same person." Ella mumbled

"Well, hopefully you don't come up in the conversation, or else that is going to be a very, very eventful night." Kenzi said

"No kidding." Ella mumbled

* * *

><p>Regina returned to the office a little before 10, and made her way up the elevators. Robin's office doors were wide open, so she set down all the boxes and knocked lightly on the door. Robin looked up and smiled.<p>

"Regina, welcome back." Robin said standing and sitting on his desk

"Thank you." She said smiling

"I hope I didn't overstep our boundaries." Robin confessed

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, taking a seat on the chair in front of him

"I mean, now that I think of it, I don't think it was appropriate for me to buy you clothes in advance, I probably should have asked you." Robin said, he loosened his tie and ran his hand through his hair, Regina shifted, all she wanted to do was run her fingers through his perfect hair and-

She blinked, noticing that she caught herself lingering on his lips

"Don't be." She said clearing her throat. "It was very thoughtful of you and I really do appreciate, everything. I really had no idea, what I was going to wear tonight." Regina said

"Okay." He said smiling with relief. "I also wanted to inform you that I have invited my best mate as well as his girlfriend." Robin said

"He actually just returned from his ship."

"Ship?" Regina asked

"Yes, you see he's a cruise captain, the irony is that he is named after a captain." Robin said smiling, there were those dimples that Regina absolutely loved

"Wow, and what about you? Robin Hood?" she asked "Are you perhaps an archer?" she teased

"Actually, I am Milady, and a good one at that."

"Is that so?"

"It is, I've pierced many hearts in my day." He smirked

"I see, well Mr. Locksley, you are quite the lady's man."

"It's a curse." he joked, she chuckled

"I'm sure it is."

"His name is Killian Jones." Robin said

"Who is?" Regina asked

"My best mate."

"How funny, I know a Killian Jones, I've never met him, but how odd that two people have the same name."

"That's quite peculiar."

"Isn't it?"

"Quite." Robin said "Oddly enough I haven't met his girlfriend, I'm sure she's grand." Regina nodded

"Well, I do hope you didn't mind the extended invitation."

"Oh I don't mind at all" Regina said, she was kind of relieved, at least there wasn't going to be awkward situations

"Yes, well we only have an hour before the plane ride, did you need anything from your home? We could stop there on the way, if you'd like."

"Actually, I do."

"Great, let's get going Ms. Mills." Robin said grabbing his jacket, Regina smiled and went to her desk to grab a few things and the two went into the elevator, she stood next to him the smell of forest filling her nose, she let go a long breathe. He looked down at her and smiled, then turned to the front of the elevator, she smelled of apples, and her scent alone drove him mad.

* * *

><p>Tink stood there with her hand on her hips, looking at the model<p>

"Okay, good, do another pose." Tink yelled over the huge fan

"Great. The lighting is just perfect." Tink said snapping a few more shots

"One last pose and we're done." She spoke, she took a few more shots

"Great job everyone, let's call it!" she said, she placed the camera down and went to raid the snack bar, she picked up a bar of chocolate and bite into it when someone placed their hands over her eyes

"Guess who." The voice said, she smelled salty air on the stranger

"Killian?" she asked, the hands released her and she turned around

"You always know." He said with a grin

"Of course, you smell like the ocean!" she said throwing her arms around him

"God, you don't know how much I missed you." She mumbled into his neck

"I know, and looks at you, as beautiful as ever. And my little mermaid." Killian said placing his hands on Tink's belly, Tink giggled

"We are not naming her Ariel, just FYI." She said shaking her head

"I know, I just can't wait to hold her." Killian said kneeling to kiss her belly

"Why are you here? I thought we supposed to meet at my place." Tink said

"Change of plans, love." Killian said

"And that would be?"

"Well, I got drinks with my mate and he asked if we could join him and his date tonight."

"Killian, I thought we were supposed to spend the night in."

"I know, but I really wanted you to meet him, he doesn't even know about our little mermaid. We're going on a plane ride to China, five star dinner and a five star hotel included." Tink thought for a moment

"But I really, really wanted to you know." She looked up with him with mischievous eyes, he smirked

"There's still the hotel room love." Killian said with a smirk, Tink chuckled

"If you say so." She said

"Great, now did I mention we leave at noon?" he said

"That's in an hour, I didn't even pack yet." Tink yelled

"Don't worry, I thought of everything all we have to do is go to the plane."

"You bought me clothes?" she asked with an arched eyebrow

"I did."

"Déjà vu." Tink said

"What was that?" he asked

"Nothing, let's get going captain." Tink said

"Lead the way love." He said smiling, she smiled back and kissed him, before the two got into his car and drove off to the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please, please, please, REVIEW!**

**Xoxo, RM**


End file.
